Through His Stomach
by AlibisDragon
Summary: We all saw how Kyo and Yuki reacted when Tohru returned to her grandfather's house. But, what about Shigure? Find out how her departure, her absence, and her return affected the ever loveable dog of the zodiac. AUish, a ShigurexTohru moment. Complete.
1. Part 1: Her Departure

Hi all! This is my first Fruits Basket fic ever, so I hope you enjoy it! I can't get enough of this series, and even though I see Tohru and Kyo as more of a couple than this ShigurexTohruish story, I love Shigure most of all and I don't think he gets enough love. So this is a strange, random, fluffyish story.

There are three parts to this story, and this first chapter turned into a big mess of angsty ramblings from both Tohru and Shigure's points of view. And while they are kind of ramblish, there is a point, so don't count this little rant out just yet! The title won't really make any sense until the end, but oh well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

Part 1: Her Departure

_I just found out the renovations are done._

That one simple sentence had thrown his emotions, and the rest of his day, into total disarray. He had known that it would have come up eventually, but that didn't make the fact that she was leaving any less painful. He had barely managed to contain his shock. The only parts of him that had betrayed his devastation had been his hands, which had almost gripped the newspaper hard enough to tear, and his face, and that damned expression of his. Looking back on it now, he must have seemed so pathetic, expecting this young woman to actually stay with them. What a fool he had been.

He had forced himself into composure, forced himself through that inevitable conversation that would send her... home... he supposed. The word didn't really seem appropriate though. Reluctantly he had watched her bustle around the house. What he had found so funny... so sweet... so Tohru... about it all, was that she was not busily packing her things, but was hurriedly finishing any chore she could occupy herself with. He had hoped that she was trying to delay her departure, liking that excuse in his own troubled mindset.

He had been having trouble thinking rationally all day. The inner workings of his mind seemed to have come unhinged, hindered further by the many fond memories of her he had gathered in their short time together. All the memories they could have made. He had offered to do a once over of the house for her, to make sure she hadn't missed any of her belongings, and as he had walked from room to room, the memories fought him all the harder.

In the bathroom he happened upon a small washcloth. He picked it up and gently passed his fingers over the adorable strawberry pattern. He opened his mouth to voice what he had found, but then thought better... or worse of it, and carefully hid the towel. Hoping she wouldn't miss it, he thought of it as a keepsake... a token of their valued... friendship, he hoped, at the very least. He also hoped no one else found out that he had hidden the cloth, fearing the beating he was certain he'd receive if he was found out.

Returning to the first floor of the house he spotted her bags, situated neatly beside the front door, and knew there was no more avoiding it.

And in an instant she was gone from their household. From their home, but not their lives he hoped, realizing that he had been doing a lot of that today. Hoping.

* * *

Shigure had retreated into the house with his cousins, but remained just inside, peering around the door as he watched Tohru's form shrinking into the distance. Leaning on the wall, still holding her farewell instructions in his hand, he sighed. He could feel the emptiness already. Whether it was in the house, or in his heart, he couldn't tell. 

'Get over it.' He scolded himself. 'You sound as if you're losing someone you've known all your life.' But he felt like he had. In that short time he had come to know her. To know that he wished he had known her all his life. It was a loss, plain and simple, and he felt it just as much as his younger housemates, if not more. He wondered absently how a girl such as her could have invaded him so thoroughly in so short a time. But then again, that just seemed her way.

Her whole presence was just so natural that it was hard to believe that she didn't belong. And her whole take on life was so true and so simple, so confusingly and distressingly simple that she went unnoticed most of the time, and slipped right through the cracks. Through the cracks and right into your heart. And through their fingers, so it seemed. He had indeed come to love her. But it was... a benign love. A love that was neither offered nor hidden, accepted nor denied. A content kind of affection. An affection that most interpreted as his slightly lecherous personality.

Alright... so maybe he actually _did_ have a _slightly_ lecherous personality. But when it came to Tohru, he was so used to being flirtatious he didn't know how else to act; though he respected her far too much to truly mean anything that he might have said. Although... she really _was_ cute... and she really _was_ kind... _and_ wonderful, _and_ loving... Okay, so maybe she _was_ everything he had said she was. But he didn't mean it in the teasing sort of context, he actually meant it. Or maybe... wait... how would one phrase that? Oh, never mind. Suffice to say that she was Tohru, and that she was everything he never knew he wanted... Well _that_ certainly didn't make it any more clear...

Suddenly coming back to himself, Shigure realized that the sun was well past set, and had plunged the yard into darkness. He looked down at the folded paper in his hand and sighed, pulling away from the wall and closing the door. He needed to talk to Hatori.

Hari had always been the one he called when he felt the most down. He was good to talk to, whether or not he truly listened half the time. But something inside told him that it was partially because Hatori's tone of voice made him sound so depressed sometimes that it made Shigure feel better. Not that he would wish any ill-will on one of his closest friends and relatives.

Shigure chuckled. Just thinking about it made him feel better. He settled himself near the phone as he dialed the number. He looked at his fingernails in a bored manner as he listened to it ring and smiled when he heard someone pick up.

"Yes?" Hatori's quiet, short greeting amused him to no end. He never had been one for a simple 'hello,' he was always straight to the point. Businesslike and efficient. Shigure made a note that his cousin sounded slightly perturbed.

"Hello, Hari! How are you this fine evening?" The dog spouted enthusiastically.

"Shigure." The dragon replied, not so energetic. "It's late. What is it?"

Shigure huffed. "What? Can't I call and see how you are doing?"

There was a pause. Hatori seemed to be debating whether or not to ignore that comment. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You were far too cheerful when you first said hello, so what is it?"

Shigure sighed. "Oh, nothing really. Tohru left today and I'm just a little depressed I suppose. Our lovely flower has left us. No longer will her sunny disposition grace our humble home!" He burst out dramatically. "Never again will she-"

Silence on the other end. "Tohru... Ah, you mean Miss Honda, the young girl that has been staying with you."

Shigure frowned slightly at being interrupted, but understood Hatori's confusion. "Oh, that's right. You haven't met her have you?"

"No, I haven't. And it appears there will no longer be a need for that."

Shigure smiled to himself. "Ah, Hari. You say that, but I have a feeling you would have liked her very much. She certainly brightened my day on more than one occasion. I believe she would have done the same for anyone. Even someone as antisoc-" He stopped himself quickly, hoping his friend hadn't caught that slip. "Um... secluded, as yourself." He laughed uneasily.

"I am antisocial for a reason." Hatori spoke stiffly, sounding as if he were trying to restrain himself.

"Ah, now I've gone and made him angry." The dog muttered, mainly to himself. "Now, Hari. You know I would never try to purposely offend you." He paused. "Alright, well... That's not really true but certainly not with anything so personal."

"Just drop it."

"Alright, alright. But anyway, getting back to Tohru, I think she could have warmed your heart just like she did mine."

"Shigure..." This time his tone held a warning. "It sounds to me that you have become far too attached to her for both your sakes."

"I won't deny that I'm somewhat attracted to her." He grinned at the tense silence that settled on the other line. "However, you have nothing to worry about. As weird and... uncharacteristic of me as it sounds, I'm more content just to remain as we are. It is, as much as I hate to admit it, better for her. You know what they say, 'Let sleeping dogs lie,' and all that." He laughed heartily at his own remark. Sobering slightly he added. "Though I already miss her more than I expected."

"That may be, but it is better that she returned to her normal life with her own family before anything... got out of hand." Hatori seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"Some help _you_ are." Shigure complained.

"I am sorry that... that was not what you wanted to hear." Hatori replied, sounding irritated. "But it is for the best."

"For the best. Right." Shigure repeated flatly.

"Before I forget, I'll be stopping by tomorrow morning for Yuki's checkup. I am sorry that I couldn't be of more help, but I am going to have to say goodbye now. I still have a few more files to update before I retire for the night."

"Alright, tomorrow then. Good night." Shigure hung up the phone and straightened. Making his way through the house he turned out the lights and locked up. Turning the kitchen light out last he placed Tohru's directions on the counter before heading upstairs. Upon passing Tohru's old room, he couldn't help but pause for a moment. He reached for the door but stopped himself, determined that he had done enough wallowing for one night. Turning to his own room he washed and undressed, all the while hearing Hatori's words in his mind.

"It's for the best." He muttered to himself, slipping into his bed. Saying the phrase aloud he felt like he had come to some sort of conclusion, albeit a false one. He drifted into a fitful slumber, soothed by the soft moonlight that slipped through the open window.

* * *

"Busy..." Tohru sighed, placing the telephone back on the receiver. She had wanted to talk to someone back at Shigure's, just to say goodnight since she could no longer do it in person. That and to check to make sure everything was still in order. She had left a pot of stew in the refrigerator and she wondered briefly if she had forgotten to mention it to them. She quietly moved to the bathroom to finish readying herself for bed. 

Tohru sighed again, in the midst of brushing out the last strands of her hair before the bathroom mirror. Setting the comb down on the counter she looked back at her reflection. She smiled at herself, hating how fake she looked. She had been so glad to see her grandfather again, and he had been so nice to her, but something just didn't feel right. It felt like something she couldn't quite put her finger on had been uprooted, and she hadn't been able to smile easily all evening. She knew what she _thought_ it was, and what she _thought_ it was... was Sohma... _the_ Sohma's.

But that couldn't be it, could it?

Because coming to live with her grandfather had been the right thing to do for everyone, right?

Tohru turned off the light and padded out of the bathroom, the soft fibers of the hallway carpet felt nice compared to the cold tile on her bare feet. Reaching the door of the bedroom she shared with her cousin she paused, her eyes catching a glimpse of the moonlit windowsill at the end of the hall. Making her way over she gazed intently up at the sky. She loved to stargaze, and on nights like this, when the moon is so bright it might as well be day, she always felt the urge to go outside and run around. To go play like she was a carefree child again. That was one of the experiences she had wanted to share with Yuki and Kyo. And Shigure if he had felt so inclined.

And suddenly it wasn't right. It was anything _but_ alright for her. She had been denying it all day, but her decision had caught up to her. She missed them so much already. Kyo's temper, and the frantically apologetic look he got when he startled her with one of his outbursts. She missed Yuki's polite smile, and his calming disposition. And Shigure. What could she possibly say about him. He was loveable yet at the same time so trying. Depending on his mood he could have played with anything; her patience, her strength, her energy, or her heart. Though normally it was more one than the others. There was so much that she missed about him. Some things she never would have even noticed had she not left.

She missed how much emotion and passion he put into his everyday life and his work. Normally most of that vigor was put towards a greatly exaggerated jibe at some undeserving victim, but it was vigor nonetheless. Aside from Kyo's fits of anger, Shigure seemed to live his life with more enthusiasm than anyone she had ever met, and having seen lives cut short, she appreciated that fact intensely.

She loved the way that she could read almost anything he was feeling just by looking at his eyes. What they lacked in unusual color compared to the other members of the zodiac, they made up for in their sincerity. His eyes were always honest. And even then, she found the warm brown of his eyes comforting and beautiful in its simplicity.

And his eyebrows, oh, his eyebrows. As a human, the trick she used to read his true expression rested in almost undetectable changes around his eyes But when in his zodiac form, his eyebrows held the answer. She adored the way his canine brows would quirk into a position befitting of whatever he felt at the time. Normally it was exasperation at being transformed in the first place, but even when he was angry it was priceless. But regardless, she felt herself pining for that fondness his eyes always held when he was addressing her.

Even with all the emotion she knew he held, she had noticed he tended to be very closed around most people; often times expressing a completely false attitude. She could tell when he was faking, especially when he smiled. The smile never reached high enough to crinkle the skin at the corners of his eyes. It pained her to see him do that, and even though she tried to avoid doing it herself, at times it was more upsetting to show the truth.

But above all, she dearly missed how openly affectionate he was. Though more often than not she was terribly embarrassed to be the center of attention, she realized that he was the only one in the household who would risk pushing her too far. Kyo and Yuki were always far too wary of offending her to be overtly sociable. Shigure seemed to be willing to express his loving nature in spite of how she might react. He was theone who knew she was human, that she was entitled to know she was needed and in turn appreciated. That her being angry would not upend the world. He was... realistic. It was this trait of his she valued the most.

"Tohru?"

She gasped, shaken from her thoughts as she turned from the window to see her grandfather standing in his bedroom doorway. "Oh, Grandpa... I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" She approached him through the darkened hallway, tucking her hair behind her ear absently.

"Not at all my dear, I was just coming to check on you. I wanted to make sure you had settled in well enough." He smiled kindly at her, concern making him seem ragged and tired. "Is something the matter, dear?"

"Huh?" Tohru paused. Could he tell? After reassuring herself that he was just worried about her still being up, she replied. "Oh, no! Of course not. I was just going to get a drink of water before I went to bed." She grimaced inwardly, the false smile she despised plastered across her face.

Satisfied, the elderly man nodded. "Alright then. Good night. Sleep well, dear." He returned to his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Sleep well, Grandpa." She returned. Moving as silently as she could manage, she made her way to the kitchen. Not bothering to turn on a light, she opened the cupboard to retrieve a glass. But her hand was met by cool ceramic plates. Closing the cabinet again, she felt tears burn at the back of her eyes, even at such a simple mistake.

"That's right." She spoke to herself softly, fighting to compose herself with the sudden realization. "This isn't Shigure's house." Nothing was the same. Nothing was where she remembered it. Nothing was where it belonged. Nothing...

* * *

There! First part done. Thanks for reading!I hope you people liked it! If you did, please leave a comment or two. The more people review the more motivated I get to update. The next installment will actually have a little bit of actual plot-type stuff. Thanks again! 


	2. Part 2: Her Absence

Hey there! Sorry for this taking so long. To be honest I struggled with this one. I can only hope that this partially lives up to the high regards you guys gave me. Anyway, this chapter is almost twice as long as the first, and contains a lot more dialogue stuff, and isn't quite as angsty. The bold AND italicized pieces are memories.

This is where a lot of the AUishness comes into play, since a lot of this never happened. I tried my best to make it mesh with the sequence of events in the anime (which I've only seen in english just to let you know). The quotes I pulled straight from the subtitles. I hope you guys like this chapter to! You'll have to forgive me if I don't do you guys justice...

Anyway, to my reviewers... you guys are so wonderful! I love you all!

To ChildlikeEmpress: I'm so glad you like it!I'll admit right now that there will be fluff in the last chapter, but there will be no kiss. I personally want to keep the characters as much in character as I can, and I can't really see a kiss between them happening, unfortunately... (as much as I would love to see a kiss between them) Thanks for the review!

To Baka KitsuneBri: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for the comment!

To HARU is my LOVELY: Yay! Glad you like it! (blink) You're begging? For MY story? Wow! Well here you go! Thanks for the review!

To Punky Sessha: Yay, Alert List! Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

To m.o.m.: Do you really think my writing is all that? You're so nice! Glad you like it so far! I can only hope I did a fraction of that well with this new chapter... Thanks for the comments!

To Lucinda the Maid: (stares) Wait... (stares some more) Wha... (blink) Wow... just... wow... I don't think I have ever received such an awesome review! Thank you soooooo much! It really means a lot that you took the time to write all that out. I'm glad you like it that much! And I LOVE CC! I also noticed the lengthy bits, but I was afraid if I broke them up it would seem choppy. I tried harder with that in this installment... And I will go over the chapter again to look for grammar errors. As I said earlier, I am almost terrified that this chapter will not uphold the standards set with the first. I can only hope you like it and beg your forgiveness if you don't! (goes to hide) Thank you soooooo much for this unbelievable review! I really hope you enjoy this chapter...

Thanks to everyone who read this story!

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... but if I did... actually... I dunno what I'd do if I did. But it would probably involve Shigure in some way...

* * *

Part 2: Her Absence

The day had broken bright and clear, a gentle breeze sifting through the trees. The birds were already well into their morning melodies, unaware of the young girl only just beginning to stir beyond the window.

Tohru shifted drowsily beneath her comforter, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She yawned in an uncharacteristically rude manner before giving a quiet groan, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. Wait...

"Oh, no!" Bolting upright, Tohru cried out in panic. She snatched her alarm clock off of the dresser and gave it a tug, moaning in dismay as it came away from the wall easily, the cord obviously having been pulled from the outlet.

"Nnn... keep it down..."

Turning at the muffled command, Tohru shot a betrayed look at her cousin, whose head was barely visible below her covers. Kicking off her blankets and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Tohru hurriedly gathered her school uniform before rushing down the hall towards the bathroom. She needed to get ready! She had to get breakfast started before-

"Excuse me, Tohru."

Skidding to an abrupt stop, she shifted out of the way as her uncle emerged from his bedroom. "Oh, pardon me. Good morning."

The man made no effort to respond as he stepped around her, straightening the collar of his shirt.

Watching him make his way down the stairs, in the midst of adjusting his tie, Tohru noticed the strange voices rising from the kitchen; accompanied by what sounded like scraping pots and pans. And now that she thought about it, she could detect the aroma of eggs... and, she sniffed lightly, was that coffee?.

"Breakfast smells wonderful." Her grandfather's voice carried all the way to the second floor.

Tohru sighed, hugging her folded clothes to her chest. Normally she would have been up with the sun, busily getting the Sohma's breakfast ready.

Shigure would have been at the table, reading the newspaper in a content silence, while Yuki always offered to help with the meal. Like clockwork, she would always hear the water turned on in the bathroom upstairs as Kyo got ready for the day.

One morning she had made the mistake of mentioning the low water pressure in the sink. Yuki had left the kitchen wordlessly. Tohru had listened anxiously as he stomped down the hall and up the stairs, until he had paused beside the bathroom door. There had been a brief silence before a loud pounding rattled the walls. Then angry shouts and cussing had erupted, followed by a keening whine from Shigure about everyone damaging his poor house... Tohru missed the routine stability of those mornings.

"What are you doing?"

Tohru jumped, pulled from her reverie, her breath catching as she turned her startled gaze to her cousin. "Oh, n-nothing." She smiled uneasily. "Did you sleep well?"

Her only reply was an odd look as the girl, still clad in her nightclothes, shuffled past her and continued on down the stairwell.

Sighing heavily again she turned, sulking slightly, and moved once again to the bathroom. Was a simple good morning so much to ask? She paused in the doorway, smiling sadly as she wondered about how calmly the day had begun at the Sohma residence.

* * *

"You'd better get the hell out of that bathroom, you damn rat!" Kyo stood in the kitchen doorway, fuming as he returned to the pot boiling on the stove.

Flinching as he heard a door slam upstairs, Shigure sighed dejectedly. Complete mayhem had broken loose the moment he had set foot on the first floor. Backing his way to the table, he struggled to balance the haphazard stack of dishes in his arms. He slowly, carefully lowered himself, halting as a cup wavered dangerously. He was almost to the tabletop when there was a knock at the door. He let out a frustrated growl. "Kyo! Can you get the door? My arms are full!"

The reply came only after there was a rather alarming clatter in the sink. "Get rat boy to answer it, I'm busy!" A poorly stifled curse followed shortly.

Shigure whimpered as there was louder, more impatient pound on the front entrance. "Just a minute!" He called, finally letting the dishes rest upon the table. "Yuki?" He bellowed over the chaotic racket that had filled the house. "Please get the door!" He glanced longingly at his poor, abandoned newspaper. It looked lonely on the floor all by itself. "Yuki?"

"I've got it!" Came the rushed answer. The patter of Yuki's socked feet drummed its way down the stairs, the boy walking briskly towards the front door. Just as he was about to greet their visitor, the knocking stopped and the door opened of its own accord.

Shigure wondered idly who would have let themselves into the house, but shrugged it off, busily setting the dishes into their customary arrangement. Four places. He froze, looking at Tohru's vacant seat. "Oh, right. Only three places today..." He sighed unhappily, bending once more to retrieve the extra tableware.

Yuki leaned around the doorframe, taking in his cousin's miserable demeanor before speaking. "You can leave the dishes there, we need four places this morning."

Blinking in confusion, the dog looked hopefully at the younger Sohma. Could Tohru have come back? Had she changed her mind? He paused, his hand closing around a cup. His heart was swelling with anticipation, but his hopes were dashed, crushed, and thrown out the window for good measure, when Hatori appeared behind Yuki.

"Just as I thought." The doctor cast a knowing glance in Shigure's direction. "You completely forgot I was coming over today, didn't you?"

Shigure deflated visibly at the sight of his friend. "Oh, it's just you..."

The dragon's visible eyebrow rose at his comment, but he remained silent. He placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and steered the boy towards the stairs. "I'll be borrowing him for a few minutes."

Waving them off, Shigure turned and replaced what flatware he had taken. Though somehow it felt incredibly wrong. As he moved towards the kitchen, he paused to look back at the table. So, Hatori was going to be taking Tohru's place, huh? He peered around the room warily before quickly shifting the whole place setting. Moving the dishes over to the other end of the table he stood again and surveyed his hasty revision, nodding in satisfaction. That was a little better.

An angry yelp burst from behind the kitchen door and Shigure hesitantly made his way closer. "Kyo, you're not setting my kitchen on fire again are you? It's just a pot of stew, you know."

"Then get your ass in here and _you_ cook it!"

After calming Kyo for the time being, Shigure realized that he had been neglecting his beloved paper, and more or less skipped past the table to retrieve the morning news.

Watching his cousin dance his way back into the kitchen, Kyo rolled his eyes before lifting the scalding pot from the burner.

Holding the front page with one hand and sifting through the rest with the other, Shigure perused the headlines. He found the local section and waved it absently. She always took a quick look at the daily happenings before she served breakfast. "Tohru, did you want the..."

Kyo froze mid-step, his expression shocked as he twisted to face Shigure.

The dog seemed to have startled himself, and his face appeared briefly above the top edge of the news; his forehead creasing as his eyebrows rose.

The cat resumed his trip back to the stove, turning off the heat, but not before he saw Shigure's expression sink into a mask of indifference. Kyo smirked slightly. He could try and hide it, but he knew the man well enough to know when he was depressed. "What's with you? One minute you're all excited and the next you're stone faced."

"Like you haven't felt it as well."

Shigure noticed from behind his paper that Yuki had returned to the kitchen, shadowed closely by Hatori. Stealing a glance at the dragon, he briefly met the man's eyes as the doctor looked at him. He had often seen a similar expression on Yuki's face while he was doing his math homework. Focused and calculating. Hatori had seen right through him, suspicion written across his features.

Kyo snorted, slamming the ladle he had been holding down as hard as he dared. "What are you, some kind of moron?" He carefully lifted the pot again, moving to leave the kitchen before speaking again. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Yuki watched him intensely, doing his best to make Kyo uncomfortable. "Nice mittens." His mouth curved in an undetectable smirk as he moved to the dining table, muttering a 'stupid cat' just loud enough for the redhead to hear.

Glancing down at the pink oven mitts on his hands as he halted yet again, Kyo growled, leveling a steady glare at the back of the rat's head.

"Temper, Kyo." Shigure warned quietly, following Yuki to the table. His words were tired, his expression worn, lacking the conviction that people had come to expect from him.

* * *

After Hatori had declined the invitation to stay for breakfast, saying that he still had three more appointments before noon, the three remaining Sohma's had settled into a relatively normal meal. Yuki and Kyo managed to make it off to school without further incident.

The same could not be said for Shigure, who was still nursing his wounds after he had made the mistake of parading the strawberry towel at the table.

Basking in the absolute silence, Shigure retired to his study. They were quickly approaching a deadline, and the last thing he needed was his editor, Mii, breathing down his neck. He shuddered at the thought of the petite young woman stalking him relentlessly, as she tended to do when he dragged a manuscript down to the wire. "Alright, creative spirit, don't fail me now!" Plucking his favorite pen from the tabletop, he settled himself over his paper and began to write.

_**... "Tohru?"**_

"_**Oh!" Jumping slightly, Tohru looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hi, Shigure!"**_

_**The dog smiled brightly back, almost laughing out loud as he looked at the two small piles of cookies on the table in front of her. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**Huh?" She blinked in confusion, glancing down at her book before meeting Shigure's eyes again. "Um... reading?" She offered, sounding unsure of what he was referring to.**_

_**The dying light of early evening cast long shadows from the open doorway, shading the girls face when she looked away. "No. I mean with the cookies!" Now he was chuckling quietly, trying not to alarm the young woman.**_

_**Her eyes fell to the table, looking at her snack. "What do you mean?"**_

_**He had been observing her for a few minutes before he had approached her. She had been absently nibbling on the cookies between pages. They were teddy bear shaped cookies, but upon closer inspection, they were all missing their arms. As he had watched, she would pick a cookie and daintily bite off a limb. That done, she would place it in the separate group of bears that were already armless. One by one, until she had eaten all the arms before starting on the legs. **_

_**Shigure stifled his laughter long enough to speak. "Where are their arms?" **_

_**Realizing that he had discovered her little food quirk, she blushed heavily. "Oh, um, I don't know, it's just a habit I guess..." She tucked her hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she seemed to suddenly realize something. "Oh! But if it bothers you I'll stop! I don't want to be a disturbance or anything. I just-"**_

"_**No!" He held out a hand to stop her. "It's just funny!" He laughed again, softly this time as he crossed his arms, looking at her as if he were searching for something. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's..." He paused, smiling fondly at her. "It's just cute."**_

_**Tohru seemed to crumble at that last word. She whimpered in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands as it burned an even more intense shade of red.**_

_**Shigure grinned widely, deciding it best to keep it to himself that her reaction only made her seem all the more endearing...**_

Suddenly finding himself slumped over the table, Shigure looked blankly down at his writing so far. "I guess I drifted off..." There were only about four full sentences before the elegant handwriting slowly eased into scribbles and random doodles. "_Really_ drifted off." He crumpled the ruined sheet of paper and tossed it into the waste basket.

Over the next few hours he cycled through many exhausted attempts at progress, frequently interrupted by resurfacing memories.

"I wonder how many trees I've killed so far." Shigure mused sadly, becoming more disheartened by the second after a particularly vivid recollection. He threw away yet another piece of scrap paper, growling as it bounced out of the already full trash bin and rolled across the floor. He groaned in defeat and collapsed face down on the table. "I give up!"

_**... Just leave it to me!...**_

He felt out of place in his own home as he wandered aimlessly. Ever since yesterday the house had seemed colder, smaller, and darker. He had been unusually irritable, as had Kyo, and that coupled with Yuki's constant sighing had made the Sohma residence a generally distressing place to be. He took little comfort in the fact that the boys seemed to share his displeasure. "At least they get to see her at school."

Angered by that fact, Shigure suddenly found himself in the place he had been trying to avoid; Tohru's bedroom. Disregarding the realization that he had never been inside this room while she had lived here, this room somehow made him feel the most welcome. He felt slightly better, as if the presence he still felt in the room had offered him a reprieve from his sorrow.

The curtains fluttered gently over the window, allowing enough midday light through to catch on something beneath the desk.

"What's this?" Shigure crouched on the ground, retrieving what turned out to be a picture frame. It seemed to have fallen behind the desk, and there was a fine sheet of dust coating the entire picture. It was not even enough dust to obscure the image behind the glass, but compared to how clean Tohru normally kept the house, barely one day's worth of dirt seemed like a lot.

_**... You've been so nice to me. I hope it's no trouble...**_

The frame was made from a simple wood, and the picture was one he had never seen, but one he remembered taking. It was of Tohru and Kagura, sitting in front of the repaired door that the Sohma girl had torn down earlier. They were pointing at their little cut out zodiac animals, and to Shigure's pleasure, Tohru's delicate finger was proudly pointing to the canine silhouette.

Shigure slowly wiped the dust away from Tohru's smiling face, fingers smoothing across the visible width of her shoulders with the utmost care.

He could remember the day that Tohru had first met the boar of the zodiac. 'So much damage in so little time.' He thought, sighing as the memory came rushing back to him. Kyo's panicked escape attempts, Kagura's beatings... out of love and affection of course. Tohru had easily befriended the older girl, amazing everyone, probably Shigure above all else.

_**... I hope you don't mind that I served them cold. I can heat them up if you want...**_

Tohru had expressed a desire to be more like Kagura. To be able to find all the good qualities in those she cared for.

Shigure smiled, in affection as well as wonderment. He could not help but be stunned by this young girl. She was like no other person he had ever met. Always trying to please the people around her...

_**... Wait! I can't let you do this. Not after all the trouble you've gone through already! It's too much...**_

Always trying so hard...

_**... I have to hold that diploma in my hand... I have to... for her...**_

Always being completely honest, and somehow still managing to say exactly the right thing...

_**... So this is... normal?...**_

Shigure chuckled, his mood lightening as he thought about her. There was always his personal favorite...

_**... This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you!...**_

He placed the photograph back on the desk. He'd have one of the boys return it to her at school later. For right now, he was content just to reminisce for a little while longer. There was one memory that he held fondly, while at the same time it made him a little jealous.

Tohru's love for the cat of the zodiac had lead her to ask Shigure for a rare favor. She had mentioned how much she had loved his little zodiac figurines and, even though it technically wasn't a member, wanted to make a cat for his collection. The whole idea was far too charming to deny, and so he had gladly helped her paint an orange feline statuette, gracefully curved whiskers and all. Though he was somewhat envious.

She was unbelievable. Of that there was no doubt.

Feeling much better, Shigure quietly closed the door behind him as he left the room. "Maybe I could give writing one more shot..."

* * *

It was with great relief that Tohru closed the front door upon her return from school. In general her day had been tolerable, but that was due greatly in part to Yuki.

Kyo had barely said three words to her all day, and had seemed to be doing his best to ignore her presence entirely. While in the back of her mind Tohru had predicted a reaction similar to that, the reality of the situation had hit her hard. Just being able to see him had been nice, but her heart had ached painfully at his cold and distant greeting.

Yuki, on the other hand, had been happy to see her, and even more pleased to hear that she had settled in well. However, even though he masked it well, Tohru still noticed that he too had seemed more withdrawn than usual.

_**... And I was so looking forward to another of Tohru's delicious home cooked meals...**_

Tohru moved slowly down the hallway, pausing for a moment when she heard the sound of her relatives speaking in the kitchen. She lifted one hand to the doorknob, but decided to forego that room for the time being. Hearing the voice of her cousin from behind the door she knew that the bedroom was empty, and she would have some space to collect her thoughts.

She dragged her tired body up the stairs. Physically she felt fine, sore, but fine, and she had slept fitfully the night before. On the other hand, emotionally, she was completely drained. Dwelling on memories of the Sohmas was taking its toll. Only once she had set her belongings down, the bedroom door shut securely behind her, did she allow herself to relax.

_**... Make yourself at home, okay?...**_

She collapsed onto her bed, grateful to have something supporting her other than her determination to keep up an air of contentment. Her face was sore from the forced smile she had worn all day. Her shoulders and back cramped from holding her straight and upbeat posture, when her state of mind had made her feel weak and fatigued. The muscles of her legs shook from maintaining a lively step. She hurt all over.

_**... Oh, Tohru, you're bleeding!...**_

And then suddenly her eyes were stinging as well, the tears building as her false composure finally gave way. She had felt lonely all day; lonely, sad, and guilty. The guilt had hit her like a brick wall as soon as she had looked at her mom's picture that morning before school. Her mother's advice to always be herself had plagued her, and she felt so guilty it made her feel sick. Was she lying to them? To the Sohma's, her grandfather, her family... even herself?

_**... Thank you, Tohru. You really are too good to us...**_

It made her feel disgusting, and as she bit back a sob she turned over, pressing her face as hard as she could into her pillow as if that would hold back her tears. Fighting off a surge of nausea, she calmed herself, relenting on her eyes as she blinked away the dizziness. Sighing, she drifted into thoughts of the one person she missed the most. Thinking of him had always calmed her.

How was _he_ doing? If she was like this... was he affected in even remotely the same way?

Shigure had always possessed the ability to calm her; to make her see things within reason. When the landslide had completely engulfed the tent and her mothers portrait, she had been frantic with worry.

Overcome with panic and fever, the only person who had been able to convince her that her own well-being was more important had been him. She could still feel the weight of his hand over hers.

_**... I think your mom's probably glad it wasn't you in there. And I think she'd be upset if you got hurt now, don't you?...**_

She gave a small smile. After they had gotten her home and into bed, he had stayed by her side, listening to her and offering what comfort he could. Closing her eyes, she could tell that just the thought of him was blocking out the pain.

_**... "If you really want to help, you can slice the vegetables while I cook the meat."**_

_**Shigure nodded, taking the knife from the cutting board and choosing a freshly washed carrot. "No problem!" She had insisted that it was her job to prepare the meals, but after he had disrupted her progress enough times, she had finally relented.**_

_**Tohru smiled, watching as the dog set to work, diligently chopping. Turning back to the pan before her, she lost herself in the rhythmic sound of the knife on wood.**_

_**Shigure focused like he never had before, cutting a celery stalk into neat, uniform pieces. "And into the bowl..." He moved what he had chopped into a bowl as Tohru had instructed him.**_

"_**Ouch!"**_

_**Jumping at the yelp, Shigure narrowly avoided severing his own finger as he moved to begin slicing a tomato. He quickly abandoned his duty and turned to see Tohru blowing on her index finger. "Oh no, Tohru, did you burn yourself?" At her nod, he took her by the wrist and pulled her over to the sink.**_

_**Whimpering in pain, she yielded to Shigure's hand, following his orders and placing her injured hand under the rush of cold water when he had turned the faucet on. "Shigure-"**_

"_**Stay here." He commanded gently, disappearing from her side.**_

_**Too confused to move even if she had wanted to, she waited obediently. Hearing the scraping of metal on metal, she established that Shigure had removed the pan from the burner. After a few more moments of rustling, and the sound of the freezer being opened, he was back beside her, taking her wounded hand in his as he shut off the tap.**_

"_**How does it feel now?" He questioned, applying the cold compress he had fashioned out of a dishtowel and ice cubes. He met Tohru's eyes with a look of concern, instantly noticing the blush that spread quickly over her cheeks. "Tohru?"**_

"_**Oh! It's uh..." Her voice wavered in her embarrassment. "It's a little better..." The cold of the ice on the palm of her hand and fingers was a stark contrast to the soothing warmth of the hand cradling hers. She bit her lip, searching for something to say.**_

_**Shigure removed the icepack and examined her burnt finger. "Only a little, huh?" After placing the damp towel on the counter he carefully lifted her hand, pressing his lips to her fingertip. Pulling away and releasing her hand again, he smiled cheekily at her. "How about now?"**_

_**Her mouth worked furiously, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Her face was simply glowing she was so flushed. Tearing her eyes away from his, she finally managed a feeble 'all better, thank you.'...**_

Tohru sat up, smiling ruefully, remembering just how easily Shigure could shatter her self-control. Just his voice could send her mind reeling, though very rarely was he ever completely serious. And he certainly did seem to have a gift with words.

_**... You were born in the year of the dog. I knew there was something I liked about you. I mean, aside from your pretty fa- OW!...**_

She giggled to herself, remembering how Yuki had interrupted with the heavy books. More often than not those words got him into a lot of trouble. While on the subject of words, Tohru was reminded of the very first thing he had ever said to her.

_**... My word. Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a strange young girl standing on my porch?...**_

She groaned, mortified as she also recalled her frantic apologies. The first time she had ever spoken to Shigure, and her words had been so jumbled that she herself couldn't even have understood them.

She wrapped her arms around herself, getting to her feet as the walls of the room were stained orange by the fading sun. 'Might as well let them know I'm home...'

She had been separated from him for almost a full twenty four hours. Reflecting on how the time had gone, she acknowledged that her days would probably never again be as complete as they had been. Judging from how she had struggled through just one day, she could only hope with everything she had, that those to come would get easier.

* * *

Shigure heaved a great sigh, drumming his fingers loudly on the table. He looked up only when Yuki entered the room and took a seat next to him. "So... how did you say she was doing?"

The rat groaned in frustration. "For the eighth time, Shigure. She said she was fine!"

There was a brief snort behind them. Kyo had stretched out on the floor beside the table, and the room was again trapped in an eerie silence.

"So what's for dinner?"

The dog turned at the sound of Kyo's voice, looking down at the prone form of the redhead. "Take out. Unless one of you wants to slap on an apron and give it a shot."

Both boys merely glared at him, remaining silent as they returned to their sulking.

Pouting, Shigure propped his chin in his hand, letting his mind wander. While his head was questing for a meal idea, his thought process somehow got derailed, and he found himself thinking once again of her. As the day had passed it had happened more and more. If he did not take so much enjoyment in dwelling on the past, he probably would have considered it a nuisance.

But he did, so it wasn't, and never would be. Especially where she was concerned.

His most recent memories were of the night he had offered to escort her home from work. She had politely declined, insisting that that was much too much trouble for him to go to on her account. So he had reluctantly waved her off for the evening, shuddering as he stood outside, hair tossed by a wind that promised rain.

He had spent the rest of the day wavering between following her wishes and defying her. But then the skies had opened up and a cold, dismal rain had pelted the ground. When his eyes had fallen upon her umbrella, propped against the front doorframe as if waiting, forgotten, he had jumped at the chance, and dashed out the door with a quick farewell to the boys.

Tohru had said not to pick her up at work, but she had not said anything about the bus stop right around the corner. So that was where he had waited, standing in the torrential downpour beneath a struggling streetlight, its bulb flickering randomly.

He had heard her coming well before he had seen her, and stepped into her path as she rounded the curve in the sidewalk, intent on sheltering her from the rain with the open umbrella.

He had not, however, planned on scaring her as badly as he had. Only once he had lowered the umbrella to let the dingy light illuminate his face did she cease her screaming. After realizing who her visitor was, she gave him a confused look.

She had opened her mouth to speak, but he had stepped closer, smiling as he pulled her under the umbrella, and nothing more was said. They had made their way home in silence, content with the constant pounding of the rain, and the aroma of the damp earth.

Shigure scowled. It was that contentment that he had been lacking for the past day. That presence that gave him a sense of completion. He needed it back. Tohru had to return. He honestly feared for his mental stability if she did not come back. With the constant flashbacks, he would never be able to complete a single train of thought lest it relate to her.

He missed her dearly, but he was confident that he would settle... He knew that he could live life normally again... He would be content just knowing she was there, and keeping her on the edge of his vision... if only she would just come _home_...

_**... It's not your fault your family's cursed...**_

Three.

_**... I'll be right upstairs if you need me...**_

Two.

_**... Be safe!...**_

One.

Shigure slowly, if not abruptly, stood from the table; calmly crossing to the door instead of tearing out of the room like he had wanted to. He mumbled a quiet excuse that earned him strange looks from both of his younger cousins. Slipping out into the hallway, he hastily made his way to the stairs. As he climbed the steps three at a time he smirked to himself.

'Those two can give up if they want to, but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and let Tohru leave us just like that.'

That's right. He was going to get their lovely flower back. And boy did he have a plan.

* * *

There you go! I hope you guys liked it... Please review and let me know! Even if you didn't enjoy it as much as the first one! Please tell me why! Thanks for reading, you're all wonderful!


	3. Part 3: Her Return

Hello again! Here it is... the last chapter. Well, I don't have much to say except thank you. So thanks to everyone!

To kusuri: Thanks! Glad you like it!

To HARU is my LOVELY: Well, I hope you like how it turned out. Thanks for your reviews! I hope this was sooN enough for you! But it wasn't really sooN enough for _me_, so I doubt it would be for you... I'm such a slacker...

To childlikeempress: Thank you very much! Glad you like it! I hope you like the last chapter just as much!

To Lucinda the Maid: Your reviews rock. It's as simple as that! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! I'm happy you liked the fb's, I tried hard not to make it seem to choppy. And the fluff too! I hope you liked that little parts I made up. I tried to think of things that would make sense and be in character. How did you like Tohru's little food quirk? I have a lot of those, hehehe.

To Frankie CrowOverflow: Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like it

Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you enjoy the final installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Sigh...

* * *

Part 3: Her Return

"Belt... check. Shoes... check. Hair..." Shigure leaned in front of his bedroom mirror, combing his unruly mop with his fingers until it looked neat. Well... more neat than he had seen in it a long time anyway... "Not great, but check." He mumbled, moving fully in front of the mirror to scrutinize his reflection.

Black _slacks_, black _socks_, black _belt_, black _coat_... Hardly the 'knight in shining armor' look that he had been aiming for...

As an afterthought, he replaced the grayish tie he had chosen earlier and substituted a red one, draping it around his neck. 'Whoa there, Shigure. Don't overdo it now!' He thought sarcastically, grabbing the shoes he had recovered from his closet and dashing from the room.

He made sure to be excessively loud on his trip to the first floor, treading heavily upon the stairs and thundering through the hallway. Making a quick detour through the kitchen, Shigure tucked the paper holding Tohru's directions into his jacket.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?"

Pausing at Kyo's angry question, the dog looked up to see that his younger cousins had appeared in the doorway, drawn by his previous racket. His mouth curved in an imperceptible smirk.

Yuki crossed his arms, eyeing Shigure uneasily. "And what are you doing dressed like that?" He added, quirking an eyebrow in interest.

... Or distrust. The dog couldn't really tell...

Shigure sniffed in mock disdain, brushing past them and making his way to the front door. "It's none of your concern."

"Oh, really?"

The cat's voice was thick with suspicion, and the older Sohma grinned in satisfaction as he heard the boys trailing close behind him. He dropped his shoes in the doorway before fixing the tie around his neck. "Well, if you must know..."

Yuki and Kyo waited impatiently as he paused, expecting some depressed complaint about being bored or hungry. So when Shigure whirled dramatically around, they flinched backwards.

"I am going to rescue Tohru!" He exclaimed, brandishing the girl's note.

"You're _what?_" Mouths gaping, both boys stared oddly at their cousin.

Ignoring the shocked expressions, Shigure bent over to slip his shoes on. "_You_ may be content to sit and watch Tohru leave, but _I'm_ not!" He straightened again, directing a heated glare at the young Sohma's. "I will _not_ let the one person who has been so _unconditionally_ kind to us... just up and walk away!"

The rat moved closer, studying him. "Miss Honda said that she wanted to leave, Shigure." He offered, his eyes dropping to the paper clutched tightly in the hands of his older housemate.

"Did you try using your _eyes_?" Shigure suggested, glancing between the boys. "Did she _look_ like she truly wanted to leave?"

A tense silence fell over the three as the dog let his words sink in. Both of his cousins had averted their faces, obviously affected by what he had said. One more comment like that would set everything into motion. Opening the door, he added emphasis to what he said next.

"The only concern Tohru ever had was _our_ happiness." Shigure began, his voice lowering with conviction. "I've decided that it's time to return the favor."

No one seemed willing to break the reverent atmosphere that had settled over the room.

"She always put herself last." Kyo eventually added, not raising his head.

Yuki remained silent, but lifted his face with a look of determined finality. He marched forward, snatching the directions from Shigure's hand as he passed.

Kyo straightened at the sudden movement. He growled, watching his cousin leave. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Yuki's step never faltered, nor did he bother to turn as he replied.

The cat scowled, but scrambled after his rival. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Shigure listened as their bickering faded into the distance, only allowing himself to smile when he could no longer hear them. He toed off his shoes, leaving them by the door as he shuffled back upstairs to change.

Alright, so his big plan was really more of a... clever deception.

But a deception that was crucial and necessary. All the hope of Tohru returning had hinged on the success of his ruse.

The fact of the matter was that if _he_ had been the one to approach Tohru... the one who asked her to come back... She would have refused.

Not because she harbored any form of dislike for him. It was nothing of the sort.

She would have declined because when dealing with Shigure, she seemed to hold herself to a higher standard of maturity and independence than a normal sixteen-year-old girl should. Then again... Tohru never _had_ been a normal sixteen-year-old girl; Shigure would testify to that.

In Shigure's presence she seemed more like a young woman than a teenager, and she wanted him to believe that she was always in control, always healthy, and always happy.

'I could never bring myself to truly contradict her.' He thought dejectedly, disappointed that he couldn't be the one to insist that she return, to see the shock on her face, and the conflicted tears that would probably follow.

Having donned his favorite kimono, he lazily wandered back into the kitchen, collecting four sets of dishes. Shigure hummed a lively tune as he readied the table for dinner, constantly thinking back to his cousins.

Had the boys made it to her grandfathers house yet? Were they lost? Just how far of a walk _was_ it? Would they stop fighting long enough to find the right street?

With all the questions tumbling around in his mind, the thought of the boys possibly coming home empty handed never crossed his mind.

What _had_ crossed his mind was Tohru. Many, _many_ times. Shigure laughed out loud when he realized that strangely... she was more of a distraction when she was gone than when she was standing right beside him.

His keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the house, and he easily abandoned the nearly set table as he rushed to the front door. But before he opened it, he paused, suffering a wave of apprehension. What if he opened that door and was met with only the boys?

He had to admit... that would come dangerously close to heartbreaking.

Oh, sure, he'd been heartbroken before. But those were cases that had been easily remedied by a few less-than-responsible activities... mainly involving a beverage or two.

Shigure had a feeling that... that kind of devastation would not simply fade.

He listened intently for a moment. Two sets of steady footfalls, one's stride slightly longer than the other... and a softer, more animated gait.

Relief surged through him, and as he opened the door to see Tohru nearing the house, hand in hand with Yuki _and_ Kyo, a familiar warmth seemed to envelope his entire body. Shigure stepped eagerly outside, restraining his urge to meet them halfway, and waited; an elated smile brightening his face.

Kyo seemed to be pointedly ignoring the fact that his hand was linked with the girl's, but there was a tell-tale blush tingeing his cheeks.

Yuki appeared content, his free hand toting a bag of Tohru's belongings, but his expression was subdued.

And Tohru... Damn, it was _so_ hard not to rush over and embrace her when she had that beautiful smile on her face. He had never seen anyone look so completely ecstatic. The emotion seemed to infect her entire body; livening her step and lifting her posture.

Her eyes rose to meet his and Shigure found himself grinning so hard it was becoming painful.

Tohru had to fight to contain her joy. She was trying her best to not clutch the hands clasping hers, and she was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

There he was. The eldest Sohma was watching her closely as she closed the distance between them, and Tohru found herself pulling free from her hold on the boys to jog the last few steps.

She came to a halt before Shigure, almost trembling as their eyes locked. Opening her mouth to speak, she found her voice caught, choked back as her throat tightened in emotion. "I..."

The dog's smile softened, his expression understanding as he bowed his head in acknowledgment, waiting.

"I'm back..." Recovering enough to form syllables, she was frustrated with the words that left her mouth. Of all the things she wanted to say, was that the best she could do? 'Thank you!' She yelled inwardly. 'Thank you so much.'

Shigure nodded slightly, as if he had heard what she could not say, his eyes thoughtful as he beamed down at her. "Welcome home, Tohru."

Basking in the tender way he gazed at her, Tohru felt tears threatening her vision. He was standing close beside her now, and bent slightly at the neck and waist as if he was embracing her as best he could. She bit the inside of her cheek, her chest quaking with potential sobs.

Shigure had anticipated that she would be a little overcome when she arrived, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze as he turned to lead her inside. "Everything is ready!" He spouted, adopting his cheerful manner once more. "The table is set and waiting for one of your wonderful meals!"

"_Excuse me?_" Kyo bellowed, fists clenched by his sides as he stomped threateningly closer.

The dog turned at the enraged outburst, flinching at the anger burning in the cat's eyes. "What did I do now?"

"Shigure!" Yuki spoke, sounding tired and disapproving. "Miss Honda only just made it back! I doubt what she wants to do now is coo-"

"No, wait!" The gentle voice, the sound that had been missing, making the house seem far too quiet for the past day, effectively silenced any further argument. "I would love to make you dinner! I didn't cook anything at my grandfather's house!" She clapped her hands excitedly as she smiled. "I'm so glad! That makes me so happy..."

The rat's baffled astonishment mirrored that of Kyo as Tohru bustled past them and into the house, leaving the men in the doorway.

Shigure, however, had expected this reaction as well, hence the previous race to arrange the dishes. Though her expression had passed the predicted delight, and was rounding on positively euphoric.

* * *

Tohru sighed in blissful satisfaction, setting the last clean plate back where it belonged. 'Belonged...' She mused lightly, giggling. 'Its little home in the cupboard.' Picturing the cabinet as a nice cozy dwelling for dishware made her dissolve into another fit of quiet laughter. 

Only once or twice before had she felt so cheerful that she became tipsy, almost as if she were drunk. She was absolutely giddy, and it had begun to affect her behavior.

The house was almost silent, Yuki and Kyo having retired for the night, both insisting that they had had a long day.

Shigure was still up and around somewhere, and as she relinquished her apron, she set out to find the older Sohma. She had something to settle with him.

The dog was, in fact, pouring over the phone, gesturing frantically as he told a spectacular tale of some sort.

"I knew my plan would work, Hari. My plans _always_ work." Shigure drawled, twining the cord around his finger. After another sequence of warnings from the doctor on the other end, he rolled his eyes, turning to lean against the wall. "Yes, I know, I kn-" He cut himself short as he happened upon Tohru, patiently waiting a few feet away.

The young woman seemed preoccupied as she scuffed at the floor with her feet, hands folded behind her back as if she felt awkward. Her eyes were cast down, shifting timidly beneath her lashes.

"Hold on, Hatori." Propping the telephone beneath his chin, he grinned brightly at her. "Ah, Tohru, is something the matter?"

The young woman jumped, in the midst of wondering who it was on the receiving end of the dog's banter. "Oh, nothing's the matter, Shigure! I was just heading upstairs... but I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute." She blushed lightly, stealing a quick glance at his face.

Shigure blinked in surprise, but nodded. "Of course, Tohru. I'll come find you in your room in a few minutes, okay?"

Smiling, Tohru dipped her head in return, her long hair swaying as she did so. "Thank you." She excused herself, retreating to the stairs and leaving the older man to his discussion.

Shigure returned to his conversation, a smirk on his lips. "Did you hear that Hari? I have a rendezvous with Tohru! In her _room_ no less!"

There was a irritated sigh on the other line as the dog continued to babble.

"Now don't be getting any ideas, Hatori. Oh, listen to me. I'm starting to sound like Aya. You know-"

_Click._

Shigure looked down at the phone as if it had bitten him, sniffing indignantly as he dropped it carelessly into its cradle. "Well! How rude..." He was insulted for no longer than a few seconds before he remembered Tohru's request. Spirits lifting, he laughed to himself, feeling quite childish for a moment as he busily started about closing the house up for the night.

* * *

Tohru paused to rearrange the items in her closet for the third time, her frayed nerves making her jittery. Ever since the boys had appeared at her grandfather's house, she had been fretting over what to tell Shigure. Or rather how... She knew what she _wanted_ to say, it was just a matter of putting it into words that she could somehow force out between her lips. 

She stood, face set with determination, and focused her attention elsewhere. 'Calm down.' She commanded, taking a seat at her desk. 'It's just Shigure.'

Oh, sure. _Just _Shigure. Just _Shigure_. Right... If only it were that simple...

With a strangled moan, Tohru pressed her forehead to the smooth, dark wood of the desktop. She tipped her face to the side, gaze resting upon a picture frame.

Straightening, the young woman picked up the photograph, immediately recognizing it. As she moved to stand, ready to place the picture back in its usual place, she faltered, eyes falling to the glass once again. It was not the image that caused her to waver, but something coating the frame in its entirety.

Lifting one hand from the wooden border, she glanced at her fingertips. "Dust..?" She murmured, a subtle question in her voice. Closer assessment of the photo revealed that a fine sheet of dust had descended over the object.

But it was the delicate work someone had done _removing_ the dirt that had caught her interest. The small area that encompassed her likeness had been carefully cleaned, while the remaining surfaces had been left untouched... save for the fingerprints that patterned the frame itself.

Smiling fondly, Tohru situated the portrait on the desk again. It could have been any one of her housemates, but she had a strong suspicion regarding the culprit. There was something distinctly 'Shigure' about it...

"Knock, knock."

Leaping to her feet, the startled young woman reeled around to see the very subject of her thoughts standing in her open doorway.

The dog smiled, his eyes shining with silent laughter at her flustered appearance. One hand gripping the doorframe above his head, he leaned to one side, his right palm propped on the angle of his hip. "I'm sorry... You wanted to speak with me?"

Anxiously tucking her hair behind one ear, she moved forward while motioning him inside. "Yes, thank you..."

Stepping fully into the girl's bedroom, Shigure was shocked when she slipped around him to shut the door. Finding himself completely alone with Tohru, he was at a loss... and somewhat worried at her strange behavior.

'She's never been this nervous before...' He frowned in concern, noting the tension in the young woman's petite shoulders when she did not turn to face him again. "Tohru..." He offered quietly, taking a hesitant step toward her. "What's wrong?"

Hearing her name on his lips, she sighed. It was immeasurable how much she had missed that sound... and she knew that she didn't ever want that to change. Listening to the sincere emotion that carried through his tone made her feel so fortunate.

Being needed was nothing in comparison to feeling wanted... to know that even if she no longer kept house, _they_ would keep _her_... simply because that was what they wished.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hearing the vulnerability behind those words, Tohru was wracked with guilt. "Oh, no, Shigure!" She cried, a tremor in her voice as she turned to reassure him. "You did absolutely nothing wro-"

As she had spun to meet the dog's gaze, she found herself face to face with him... well, his chest anyway.

Shigure had crossed the space between them, standing as close to Tohru as he could without making contact. He lowered his face until he could speak directly into her ear, and he could almost feel the heat from the blush he knew was staining her cheeks.

"Shigure..." Tohru whimpered, unsure of his intentions and what her own response should have been. "I just-"

"I missed you."

Three words. Three simple words. But judging from the affect they had on the girl, they may as well have been _those_ three simple words.

That sentence meant the world to Tohru, because with those three simple words, Shigure had managed to convey everything that she too had felt over the past twenty four hours... he understood.

And then he hugged her, arms folding around her as she was pulled tightly against his body. It felt like he was trying to hold her everywhere at once... embracing her as much as he could before his curse took effect.

What seemed like an eternity really only lasted one fraction of a moment, ending far too soon in a billowing cloud of blue fog.

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

Shigure, now in canine form, looked steadily up at the girl from where his head was pillowed in her lap. "It's not you who should be apologizing. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." He spoke regretfully, furry eyebrows drooping as his resolve wilted.

Tohru shook her head wordlessly, sniffling as her hands stroked the top of Shigure's head. Shifting carefully, she reached out to stroke behind his ears as they lapsed into silence.

Shigure sighed in contentment, tail wagging lazily. 'I wonder if I should leave... I wouldn't want one of the boys to find us like this...'

"I know it was you."

The dog froze, tail halting as he wondered what she was talking about. "Me?" He questioned, not bothering to raise his head.

Nodding gently, the young woman looked down into his warm brown eyes. She could not help but let a tiny smile escape when she saw how his brows twitched in confusion. "It was you who sent the boys after me."

"How did you know?" That sincere expression gazed curiously upwards, searching her own.

"The boys wouldn't have come by themselves... They're too worried about upsetting me." She smiled tearfully now, weaving her fingers through the slightly thicker fur that covered his shoulders. Something that could have been a laugh shook the dog's body lightly, and she slowed her motions, waiting for him to speak.

Shigure closed his eyes briefly, his ears twitching as her fingers ghosted over them. "They wanted to go, I just needed to give them a little push to get them started."

Tohru gave a short, affectionate chuckle, pushing her apprehension aside as she bowed low, kissing the bridge of his long nose. "Thank you, Shigure... so much."

The lips on his fur had shocked him into silence, and he held his position, repeating what had just happened in his mind. Recovering enough to speak, he assumed a teasing method before attempting a few words. "You know our house would have fallen to pieces without our wonderful little flower."

The girl inhaled unsteadily, letting her breathe back out in a sobbing laugh. "And you must know that this little flower couldn't live without her sunshine." Smiling ruefully at how corny that sounded, Tohru let her fingertips drift fondly over Shigure's canine features, hoping he caught the hint.

Easily interpreting her suggestion, the dog leaned into her hands, seeking out each soothing touch. "You know, I really hated seeing traces of you left around the house... knowing I might not see you again."

Tohru felt her heart ache, and opened her mouth to reply, but was forced to avert her eyes as a second veil of blue smoke signaled the return of Shigure to his human body.

What a way to ruin the mood.

Standing quickly to throw on his clothes, Shigure laughed sheepishly. "Well, I should probably let you get to bed..." He spoke only once he was fully clothed, looking down as Tohru finally deemed it safe to face him again.

"Oh, no, please wait..." She rose up on her knees, extending a hand to stop him. "Um..." She suddenly looked lost, an inner turmoil visible within her eyes. "Kyo... Well, he told me I need to speak up more..."

The dog hummed in agreement, watching Tohru intently as she fumbled over an explanation. "He's right." He stated simply, absently running a hand through his hair.

His earlier embrace wasn't the cause of her internal battle was it? The last thing he had wanted to do was cause the young woman any undue stress.

Shigure moved restlessly, feeling unexpectedly distraught as the unnerving quiet stretched on. He made to walk past the still kneeling girl, but when her voice rose again, her words captivated him, rooting him to the floor where he stood.

"So... I was wondering if... Well, that is... Would you..." She delayed only a moment longer, choosing her words, before she met his eyes again, imploring. "Will you stay?"

Noticeably startled, the dog's brow furrowed, confusion written throughout his posture. "Stay?" He repeated, tone doubtful and passive for one instant.

"Yes." Tohru countered, bowing her head and splaying one hand palm down on the ground beside her, elaborating with her actions rather than speech. "Please... just for a little while longer?"

Turning this request over in his mind, he abruptly realized that throughout this ordeal, the lovely blush that normally graced her delicate features was nowhere to be seen.

Knowing this, Shigure moved closer, dropping to his knees and mirroring her stance. A smile spread from his lips to his eyes as he reached out to the solemn girl. He lifted her face with two fingers beneath her chin, wordlessly asking for her attention. "Only if you look me in the eyes when you ask."

Tohru looked quizzically at him, focus darting over his familiar traits, studying them.

Surprising himself, Shigure discovered that he had no desire to kiss her, even at this close proximity. Making that move would surely frighten her, and he was certain that scaring her was something he would never do... deliberately or not.

Instead, he had the strong urge to make a joking remark.

'Say, Tohru. After that kiss earlier, my _human_ nose is feeling a little jealous. How about you even things up a bit?'

The thought was _so_ tempting, and it _was_ awfully odd that she hadn't blushed yet, but he couldn't bring himself to do it... not when she was as serious as she appeared. So he tilted his head in an unspoken offer of encouragement.

Tohru saw this, and her uncertainty weakened, ebbing away as self-assurance grew in its absence. Looking Shigure right in the eyes, she organized her thoughts and plunged onward. "Shigure, would you please stay with me?"

They shared a meaningful glance, both knowing that the true meaning behind her request went far beyond that born of the words alone.

With a mischievous smirk, the older man nodded in assent. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

The girl wrung her hands together, absolutely beaming as she looked down, relieved. When there was an almost inaudible 'thump' on the floor, her eyes rose to find Shigure sprawled on his stomach. "Shigure?"

"I hope you don't mind if I make myself comfortable." That was as much of a warning as Tohru received before the dog's head was once again cushioned on her folded legs, his cheek pressed into the soft fabric of her skirt.

Losing the ability to speak once more, Tohru finally moved past her initial shock. Relenting, she let her hands fall to Shigure's hair, sifting through his tousled mane as she had been doing before.

Almost reluctant to break the comfortable silence, Shigure let his eyes fall closed. "I hope I didn't offend you with my little dinner comment earlier."

"Oh, no!" Tohru exclaimed. It felt strange... in a new, funny sort of way, to feel the man's words against her thigh; warmed by his breath as it bled through the pleated cotton. "I really was very happy. It meant a lot to me... to be honest."

The dog nodded, smiling as he held back a sneeze; his nose filled with the fresh scent of their fabric softener. He was beginning to feel exceptionally drowsy, a side effect of the tender way she smoothed his rumpled hair.

"Besides..." She began, giggling slightly. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all."

Shigure laughed heartily at that sentence. Partly because that was true, but most entirely because it was only half true. There were a great many more ways to _his_ heart... But when he thought about it, _really_ thought about it... He knew that with no effort at all, she had found each and every one.

* * *

The End

And that's where the title came from! One of the last lines of the story! That makes a whole lot of sense, doesn't it? I thought so... Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Thank you to everyone who read this, and my greatest love and wishes to those who reviewed! You are sooo wonderful!

Who knows... maybe I'll make a sequel... But right now I've got no idea what it'd be about... But still, you never know.

Thanks again to you all for giving me the motivation and encouragement to write this.


End file.
